New Friends, Same Loves
by wRiTeRcHiCk00
Summary: This is about the Jewl sisters, meeting Brock, Misty, and Ash


Okay people, this is my first Poke'mon fic so don't make me po-ed by saying it sux… lol, juss kidding

Okay people, this is my first Poke'mon fic so don't make me po-ed by saying it sux… lol, juss kidding!

Dedicated: to my lil' bro Eric, who is a Poke'mon luver and freak, who helped me on this story!

Also dedicated to Marie, one of my best buds, who inspired me, and introduced me to like Poke'mon and to fanfiction.net.Yay! 

Ages:Ash and Misty are 15 and Brock is 20, Emerald and Sapphire are 16

**New Friends, Same Loves**

Ash, Misty and Brock, with their Poke'mon, strolled on a street in Pewter city.They were tired from their long journey from Viridian City.The trio sat on the cool, green grass in the shade of a large tree.

"Pika pi! [I'm hungry!]"

"Togi togi!Togepi, togei, togeprri! [Me too!Daddy, mommy, I wanna eat!]"Togepi waddled over where Misty was sitting, very close to Ash, and plopped down on her lap.

"Yeah, it is pretty hot isn't it?But the air isn't the only one who's hot," Ash said, looking at Misty, affectionately.They shared a little kiss.Brock groaned.

"I don't see why you guys get all the fun," Brock said; staring at a blue haired, blue eyed, slender girl, and a green haired, green eyed, slender girl approaching them.

"Misty!" the girls exclaimed.

"Sapphire!Emerald!" Misty yelled, at the same time.The three girls embraced.

"Uh, why don't you introduce us?" Brock asked, still staring at the two girls, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Oh yeah… Ash, Togepi, Pikachu, and Brock, this is Emerald"-pointing at the green haired girl. "And this is Sapphire"-pointing at the blue haired girl."They're twins, and their my favorite cousins!Oh yeah, did you know that they are party of quadruplets?My other cousins are Ruby and Diamond."Misty was smiling happily because of seeing her favorite cousins.Ash was smiling because Misty was happy.Brock was happy because two pretty girls were standing by him.

"Oh, what a cute Togepi and Pikachu!" Emerald cooed at the two Poke'mon, who were happy with this attention."I'm gonna call out my some of my Poke'mon for them to play with!"Emerald called out Scyther and Politoed.

"Me too!" Sapphire called out Dratini and Vaporeon.Scyther, Politoed, Dratini, and Vaporeon greeted the trio and the other Poke'mon before playing.

"Wow! What great Poke'mon… a Vaporeon, Dratini, Scyther, and Politoed!" Ash exclaimed, eyeing the Poke'mon.He walked over to Emerald and Sapphire."Hey.Nice meeting you, my name's Ash.Wanna battle?"

"Sure!" Emerald and Sapphire called out in unison.

"Whatcha doing here?I mean, with Misty and umm… Brock?" Sapphire asked curiously.She peeked at Misty, who was blushing furiously."Lemme guess.You're Misty's boyfriend aren't you?"Now Ash started blushing.

"Don't be embarrassed Misty.He is a hunk!I don't blame you!" Emerald added, judging Ash's spiky black hair, caring brown eyes, and muscular, tall build.He was wearing a dark blue shirt, baggy tan shorts, and his old hat that he loved.Misty, Emerald, and Sapphire began to giggle.Brock and Ash began to look puzzled.

"Do not even ask!It's a girl thing."Misty hugged Ash.Brock looked like he wanted to hug Sapphire or Emerald.

Brock thought, Ash a hunk?What about me?I'm older, cuter, and smarter…

Just as though his prayers were answered, Emerald said, "Hey, Brock, you're not bad lookin' either!"

"Watch out Emerald, Brock likes every female!He's a little bad with them too!" Misty said slyly.

Brock grinned, pleased at this praise of Emeralds, but not pleased with Misty's remark.Finally I get the praise I deserve! Brock thought, dreamily, ignoring Misty, who was making faces at him.So childish!Emerald was really pretty, in her green hooded tank top that said 'Poke Princess' and the tight fitting denim pants.But then, Sapphire was just as pretty, wearing a dark blue casual spaghetti strap dress.So many choices…!

"Let's battle already!" Ash was still his stubborn self, after so many years.

"Alright!I'm going first!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"I call out…Quilava!" Ash got his poke ball, and Quilava appeared.

"Quilava! [Watch out, your going down opponent!]"

"Whoa, strong fire type… I call out… Vaporeon!"The water-type Poke'mon prepared to fight a good battle.

"Vaporeon, water gun!" Sapphire called out."Beat that Quilava!"

The Vaporeon obeyed, and a stream of water spit out of Vaporeon mouth, and onto Quilava.Quilava winced.

"Oh crap…" muttered Ash."C'mon Quilava, you can do it!Quilava, fire blast!"Fire spurted out of Quilava's mouth, and at the ice Poke'mon.

"Not very affective," Sapphire smirked."Vaporeon, finish this off!Aurora Beam!" The move did finish Quilava.Quilava fell down in a heap.

Ash called back Quilava."I now call out…"

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make that double!

"To protect the world from devastation!" 

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" 

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" 

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" 

"Jessie!"

"James!"

Ash, Misty, and Brock groaned, while Sapphire and Emerald looked frightened and puzzled.

"Hey guys…its getting kind of old, alright?Make up a new thing."Ash looked annoyed.

"Don't you ever learn your lesson?You've been doing this for like, what, 5 years?You never do win!" Misty added.

"Oh shut up you dumb twerps!Respect your elders!" Jessi said, angrily."This time we're going to succeed!"Jessi walked closer, with James by her side."Right James?"

"Right!"James gave her a peck on the cheek.They were now lovers…

"Meowth!That's right!" exclaimed Meowth, the furry, sharp clawed, talking cat.Brock looked bored.

"You are not gonna succeed.I wish you'd learn that already."Brock sighed."You are really wasting our time, Team Rocket."

The two pretty girls stepped in."Will you guys tell us what's going on?" Emerald asked, nervously adjusting her ponytail.

"Yup, we'd really like to know!Oh yeah, really cute outfit…um, Jessi…" Sapphire was known for her love of clothes."Where'd ya get it?"

"It was custom designed for me, and me only, girl twerp!" Jessi almost shouted.She didn't want anyone to copy her outfit.Sapphire narrowed her eyes; you could tell she was getting angry.She tried to be friendly, but it didn't work.

"Team Rocket are bad guys.They always try to steal our Poke'mon, but never succeed," Ash answered, twiddling his thumbs, and hugging Misty close to him.

"We will now!" James shouted, he looked angry and irritated.

"Let's get this show started!" Meowth showed everyone his sharp, gleaming claws."Who wants to mess with Meowth?"

"You're on!" Emerald exclaimed.She was angry with this, "Team Rocket" when they tried to be friendly, but the Team Rocket did not.Also, Jessi called her sister and Misty 'twerps.'She would pay for that!"C'mon Scyther!Let's teach these Team Rocket people what we're made of!"Emerald flipped her green hair.

"Oh, a Scyther!Perfect for the boss."Jessi, James, and Meowth said at the same time."Let's do it!"

"Go Arbok!"

"C'mon Victorybell!"But, instead of battling, Victorybell, as usual, put James head in his bell.

"OW!Victorybell!Stop it!" James cried.He tried to pull his head out of the Poke'mon's grasp.

Everyone else burst into laughter, except Jessi and Meowth.

"Stop dit James, dats just stupid!" Meowth cried out.

"Are you alright, James?We really need to battle!" Jessi cried, irritated, but concerned for James.

"Alright.I'm getting impatient."Emerald called out her Scyther.

"My cuz is going to kick some a*s.She is very impatient and very angry when she waits too long!" Misty said, loudly, wanting Team Rocket to hear, as a warning.

"So am I."Ash stepped forward flexing his muscles.Misty rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.So did Brock.

"Leave it to Ash to show off," Brock thought exasperated."If he can, so can I!"Brock stepped forward, flexing _his _muscles through his tight black t-shirt.Everyone rolled their eyes, even Meowth.

"'Top dis blabberin' and lets start da show!" Meowth exclaimed.He shouted, "Fury Swipes!" to Pikachu, and tried to scratch Pikachu's face.

"Pikachu, dodge it!Then, thunder shock!" Ash yelled. And Pikachu followed his orders.

"Ouchy!Dat hurts!"Meowth was black-colored now.

"Weezing!Go!"James called out the smoke poke'mon.

"Oh no, I don't think so!" Emerald said."Vaporeon, blast them out of here!" A blast of water shot at Team Rocket.They lifted into the sky, and then there was a twinkle in the sky.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!"Jessi, James, and Meowth called. 

"That was fun!" bubbled Emerald.

"Yup, you guys kicked their butts!" Sapphire smiled at her 1-minute younger sister."So, where are you guys staying?" Sapphire asked, to Misty, Brock, and Ash.

"We're staying in the Pewter City Motel." Misty answered."What about you?" 

"Cool!We're staying it Pewter City Motel too!"Emerald and Sapphire said.

"Me and Phire (that's Sapphire's nickname!) gotta go.She wants to see this guy."Emerald groaned, but then she giggled."Saph thinks he cute, but seriously, he's nothing… compared to _Brock_."Emerald put her hand on Brock's cheek, flirting."Bye Brock."

"Uh… bye."Brock couldn't help adding in his mind, "My love, my Juliet, my girlfriend…"

Misty slapped Brock with her trusty, useful mallet."SNAP OUT OF IT BROCK!"Everyone laughed.

Emerald and Sapphire exchanged good-byes, and Brock looked so sad."No… don't leave me my love," thought Brock, passionately, yet stupidly.

"Cya later!" Emerald and Sapphire called.

*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*

Do you like it?I hope so.I'll finish this as soon as I can.I really gotta go, so some quick words.No flaming please… hehe, thanks! 


End file.
